Gracias
by Elade-chan
Summary: Sasuke siempre ha sido más dado a los gestos y Sakura a parlotear sin cesar. Sin embargo, tal vez, las palabras de él y los gestos de ella digan mucho más. Conjunto de escenas que pudieron haber ocurrido entre Sasuke y Sakura tras el final de la guerra y el regreso a Konoha. Sasusaku.


**Disclaimer applied**

**Advertencias: **Grandes spoilers

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gracias<strong>

_Las palabras de Sasuke y los gestos de Sakura_

Adiós. _Eso era lo que había significado para Sakura el primer "gracias" que recibió de Sasuke hacía ya tanto tiempo, aquella noche en la que fracasó intentando detenerle y todo había comenzado a desmoronarse a su alrededor. Que débil e inútil se había sentido entonces. Había llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, con ese gracias resonando en su cabeza como recordatorio de lo irrelevante y prescindible que era. Había abierto su corazón a Sasuke, le había entregado todo y no había sido suficiente. Y si todo su amor no era suficiente para él, ella tampoco lo era._

—Hmp.

Siente sus ojos negros fijos en ella, cuestionando su repentino silencio y su mirada fija, cada vez más triste y melancólica. Ha olvidado que es lo que le estaba contando antes de que su pensamiento quedase atrapado en el pasado.

—Te has quedado en silencio —vuelve a intentar él. Como si fuera necesario remarcar el hecho para que se dé cuenta, y lo hace. Ya que, en ese momento, con un parpadeo de ojos verdes vuelve a la realidad y le mira.

—Sí… no es nada. —Asegura ella con una sonrisa que trata de no parecer forzada y fracasa— Vamos, Kakashi-sensei nos espera.

Esta vez, es él quien se queda mirando fijamente lo que antes ha atrapado la atención de la chica, y aprieta levemente la mandíbula mientras respira hondo, pues también recuerda. Sus miradas se encuentran por un instante en silencio solo roto por el sonido del viento.

—Sí —accede él escuetamente. Y ambos reanudan la marcha sin más palabras, dejando atrás la banca de piedra junto a la que se habían detenido en su camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde Kakashi les espera.

. */*/*/*/* .

Dolor._ Simple y llanamente, Sasuke no habría podido definirlo de otra manera. Aquel fuego que se extendía por sus venas desde un punto punzante de su cuello hasta llegar a todas y cada una de sus células llevándole a la agonía. Apenas fue consciente de rasparse las rodillas al caer sobre aquella enorme rama de un árbol del Bosque de la Muerte, aquello no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo. No sabía si el aire se había vuelto acido, ya que también quemaba al entrar en sus pulmones. Gritó con los dientes apretados. Algo se movió a su lado. Sakura. Ella estaba allí sin saber qué hacer para ayudarle, únicamente capaz de compartir mínimamente su dolor dejando que apretase fuertemente su mano de niña, haciéndole daño. Pues era consciente de haber apretado con la suficiente fuerza como para haberle roto algún hueso. Supo, en algún resquicio lúcido de su mente, que debía dejar que ella fuera a pedir ayuda pero no la soltó, no pudo. Dolía demasiado, y ella era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse en ese momento para mantener la cordura._

—Si la vieja te dice que solo duele un poco, contéstale de mi parte que mis cojones, dattebayo —masculla Naruto con cara de pocos amigos al verle entrar. Está pálido, tiene la frente perlada de sudor y se agarra lo que queda de su brazo derecho.

— ¡Naruto! —Le regaña Sakura tratando, sin conseguirlo, de alcanzar a darle un manotazo en la cabeza con indignación— Tsunade-sama está haciendo todo lo que puede por regenerar vuestros brazos, así que harías bien en mostrar algo que gratitud.

—No he dicho que no esté agradecido 'ttebayo —se defiende Naruto, levantando los brazos y logrando verse algo grotesco por la falta de la mitad del derecho—. Es que esas pruebas o lo que sean duelen como el demonio.

Sakura suspira dándose por vencida y trata de concentrarse en apuntar algo en su carpeta. Durante toda su vida, ha tratado de corregir la falta de respeto del chico sin demasiado éxito.

Sasuke observa la habitación con desinterés. Nunca le han gustado mucho los hospitales, el blanco de las paredes y el olor a antiséptico le resulta inquietante. Le recuerdan demasiado a su época con Orochimaru, quizá. Pruebas, inyecciones y extracciones constantes, muchas de ellas dolorosas.

—Ya verás, vas a gritar como una niña, _teme _—apunta Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No soy tan idiota como tú, _usuratonkachi _—sisea Sasuke retándolo con la mirada—. Lárgate.

Naruto intenta protestar pero lo único que recibe es un golpe en la coronilla de parte del Uchiha.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, sois los dos igual de idiotas por hacer algo tan increíblemente estúpido —refunfuña Sakura frunciendo el ceño, mientras piensa en la pelea que les llevó a perder sus brazos y el miedo que había sentido por sus dos compañeros.

Y de nuevo, cuando Naruto intenta hablar, esta vez es el puño de Sakura el que acaba en su coronilla, consiguiendo por fin que salga de la habitación murmurando "salvajes".

—Iré a avisar a Tsunade-sama de que has llegado —dice la chica dejando su carpeta en uno de los muebles—. Siéntate en la camilla, por favor... Tendrás que quitarte la camisa.

Se ha sonrojado al decirlo, ambos lo saben y ella agradece al cielo que él no diga nada. Sale por una puerta, diferente a la que ha usado Naruto, para volver al poco tiempo con Tsunade y Shizune.

El procedimiento en sí es sencillo. O eso dice Tsunade, mientras parlotea algo sobre células de Hashirama y tomar muestras de las suyas para algo. El problema, es que el idiota de Naruto parecía tener razón, porque duele como el infierno.

Sasuke tiene los dientes y los ojos apretados en una mueca mientras trata de no moverse, sentado sobre la camilla. No es que no haya soportado peores sufrimientos antes, lo ha hecho, mil veces peores. Aun así, aunque no es tan intenso, este es particularmente desagradable. Deja escapar un siseo involuntario, deseando que acabe de una vez y de pronto nota un suave toque en su mano derecha, la que aún conserva. Y otros dedos se entrelazan con los suyos y le estrechan la mano. Aunque el gesto le ha paralizado por un segundo, no le hace falta mirar para saber a quién pertenecen… Sakura. Lentamente corresponde, cerrando los dedos en torno a su mano, estrechándosela con fuerza, y ya no duele tanto, o al menos eso le parece.

. */*/*/*/* .

Reconocimiento._ Sakura piensa que ese "gracias" que le dio Sasuke cuando le ayudo a salir de aquella dimensión perdida de Kaguya fue más un reconocimiento que agradecimiento en sí mismo, o al menos así lo tomo ella. Estaba exhausta, herida, a un segundo de no poder tenerse en pie. Pensó que no lo había logrado, que todo su esfuerzo drenando de sí misma hasta la última gota de chakra había sido inútil, que había vuelto a fallar una vez más y no había podido hacer nada por ayudarle. La desesperanza se adueño de ella, las piernas le fallaron y se dejó ir. Qué más daba ya, si todo estaba perdido porque una vez más no había sido suficiente. Entonces, algo… alguien, la sostuvo por la espalda, impidiendo que cayera._

_Pensó que estaba alucinando cuando sus ojos encontraron los negros de Sasuke mirándola con seriedad, casi curiosidad podría decirse. Como si hubiera descubierto algo que no esperaba en el lugar menos pensado. Sentía su brazo tras ella, aferrándola con firmeza, dejando que se apoyara en él para no caer, y lo oyó… "pero, gracias a ti, lo logre". Estaba demasiado cansada para sonreír, demasiado para hacer algo que no fuera cerrar los ojos y dejar que él la sostuviera durante unos segundos más, solo unos segundos y lo dejaría marchar._

Sakura acaba de entrar saltando por la ventana de Naruto. No es algo extraño, ya que pocas veces en Konoha se usan debidamente las puertas. Sin embargo, esta vez se ha quedado acuclillada en el alfeizar tratando de explicarse qué está haciendo Sasuke. No es su presencia en la casa lo que la intriga, ya que desde que volvieron a la aldea hacía unas pocas semanas, sus dos compañeros vivían juntos, pues el Uchiha no tenía otro lugar para quedarse. Lo que la había dejado intrigada, era el forcejeo que Sasuke estaba protagonizando con lo que parecía ser un bote de salsa de tomate.

—Se que estás ahí —bufa Sasuke dejando el bote sobre la mesa con irritación y dándose la vuelta para mirar a Sakura—. ¿Te dedicas a espiar a la gente ahora?

—No en las últimas semanas —responde ella con tranquilidad dando un salto final hacia el interior—. No he querido interrumpir rito vudú con el bote de tomate. ¿Qué se supone que hacías?

El desvía la mirada molesto y masculla una respuesta inaudible. Sakura arquea las cejas para hacerle entender que no ha oído una sola palabra.

—Hmp. Quería abrirlo —repitió él con toda la dignidad con la que fue capaz, y era capaz de mucha—. No es tan fácil abrir un bote de rosca con una mano, sabes.

Ella hace su mejor esfuerzo por no reírse, sabe que Sasuke no lo tomaría bien. Su orgullo es tan grande como una casa, con brazo o sin él, y mucho más difícil de sanar. Por ello, Sakura pone su mejor cara de póker y se dispone a abrir el bote ante la hosca mirada de él. No le gusta depender de nadie para nada, ni siquiera en esos detalles sin importancia y ella lo sabe. Aun así, no protesta y acepta su ayuda en silencio.

—No creas que te ganaras mi admiración por esto —añade él, enarcando una ceja mientras la observa dejar el recipiente abierto en la mesa detrás de ella.

—Oh, también sé pelar fruta. Mis ocultas habilidades ninja no tienen fin —bromea ella agitando los dedos en fingido misterio—. Hay muchas cosas de mí que aun desconoces, Sasuke-kun.

Le ve esbozar un amago de media sonrisa por la broma y ella ríe. Pero entonces nota que él sigue mirándola, con seriedad esta vez, tal vez curiosidad también. Y sabe lo que está pensando en ese momento. Qué es cierto, que hay muchas cosas de ella que no sabe, mucha fuerza oculta de la que no se había percatado en mucho tiempo, que no había tenido en cuenta hasta que de pronto estalló en sus narices dejándole perplejo. Y no tiene nada que ver con su habilidad para abrir botes o pelar la fruta.

Y Sakura se da cuenta, y en su interior se siente poderosa, hábil y capaz. No es débil, ni mucho menos y lo ha sabido desde hace tiempo, y ahora él también lo sabe.

— ¿Vas a ponerlo en algo? —rompe el silencio señalando la salsa de tomate. No necesita alargar más el momento.

—Sí, aquí —contesta él tomando el bote y dando un gran trago con avidez.

—Te vas a poner enfermo si te bebes todo eso así —apunta Sakura con una mueca de asco—. No es zumo, es salsa. Se supone que tienes que mezclarla con pasta o algo así.

Sin embargo, Sasuke se encoge de hombros sin dejar de beber más que para mascullar con indiferencia "tengo hambre". Sakura saca la lengua en un gesto de desagrado y ve que él la mira de reojo, sonriendo con la comisura derecha de su boca, casi imperceptiblemente, sin dejar de beber.

. */*/*/*/* .

Arrepentimiento._ Puede que incluso vergüenza fuera la palabra para expresar lo que sentía, o tal vez una mezcla de ambas. _

_Pensó que Naruto y él iban a morir desangrados hasta que Sakura apareció y comenzó a sanarles. El recuerdo de lo último que se habían dicho antes de que él la dejara inconsciente retumbó en su mente, haciendo que sintiera asco de sí mismo. De nuevo ella le había dicho que le amaba, que aunque no entendiera por qué, lo hacía y solo deseaba que él pudiera guardar aunque fuera sólo un pequeño resquicio de su corazón para ella. Pero todo lo que había obtenido a cambio era un "eres realmente muy molesta" antes de dejarla fuera de juego para que no se interpusiera entre Naruto y él, como había hecho cuando pelearon en el pasado._

_Quiso decirle algo, tal vez, darle una explicación, cualquier cosa. Pero ella le mandó callar. "Silencio, necesito concentrarme". La respiración se le paró un segundo, nunca, en toda su vida Sakura le había mandado callar, más al contrario, parecía encantada de escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir aunque no fuera más que basura. Pensó que finalmente había ido demasiado lejos. Más allá de lo que el amor de Sakura podía sostener. Y se sorprendió al notar lo vacío que se sentía por ello, la urgencia de querer arreglarlo aunque fuera un poco, si es que eso era posible… _

"_Perdón" consiguió decir al final, con un nudo de expectación en la garganta. "¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?" oyó que contestaba ella. ¿Y por dónde podía empezar a pedir perdón? Era tanto que había sido un atrevimiento querer englobarlo en una sola palabra. Sin embargo, necesitaba que lo supiera, aunque no fuera ni por asomo suficiente. "Por todo lo que hice". Sonrió al ver las lágrimas que comenzaban a surcar el rostro de Sakura. No por maldad, si no porque indicaban que seguía teniendo un sitio en su corazón y que, inexplicablemente, y a pesar de todo, seguía preocupándose por él._

—De esto tampoco tenéis ¿no? —Pregunta Sakura señalando algo del estante de la tienda—. Mira, deberíais tener en casa algo más que esa mierda de ramen que engulle Naruto a todas horas.

—Completamente de acuerdo —masculla Sasuke añadiéndolo a la bolsa. Los hábitos alimenticios de Naruto han llegado a desquiciarle.

A estas horas, el mercado no está abarrotado como de costumbre. Pocas personas más merodean por los puestos aparte de ellos, lo que facilita su tarea en muchos sentidos. Ya que, a pesar de que Sasuke hubiera finalmente ayudado a Naruto a deshacer el Tsukiyomi infinito y destruir a Kaguya, alguna gente seguía reacia a olvidar que había sido su enemigo anteriormente, y tampoco eran ajenos a la causa por la que tanto Naruto como él habían perdido un brazo. Por lo que no se libra de malas palabras, miradas oscas e incluso algún empujón de de alguien más atrevido que inteligente.

Sasuke se acerca al mostrador y deja unas cuantas monedas al alcance del tendero como pago, mientras Sakura lee la etiqueta de algún producto a un par de metros. La mirada fulminante que el dueño de la tienda le dedica al Uchiha, ya es suficientemente grosera antes de que empuje su dinero de nuevo hacia él con desprecio. Sasuke contiene un suspiro de cansancio, ya está acostumbrado a lidiar con esa clase de imbéciles. Y, en su opinión, tiene dos opciones, hacerles vomitar las tripas o ignorarles. No cree que la primera opción sea muy aceptada en Konoha y, de todas formas, no le importa demasiado lo que piense esa gente que ni siquiera conoce. Tampoco puede culparles por no ser su ninja favorito. Sin variar su expresión indiferente, deposita la bolsa, con las cosas que había pensado comprar, en el mostrador y recoge el dinero antes de darse la vuelta para caminar hacia la salida.

— ¿Qué haces? —se extraña, de pronto, Sakura al darse la vuelta y ver lo que ha hecho— Hemos venido a por eso, ¿sabes?

Entonces, se percata de la expresión del tendero y frunce el ceño con enfado.

—Da igual, Sakura —dice él quitándole importancia para que salgan de allí.

Pero ella no está tan dispuesta a la indiferencia como él. Y, quitándole el dinero que todavía tenía en la mano, se dirige de nuevo hacia el mostrador y planta las monedas sobre él con una mirada desafiantemente verde.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —Pregunta en tono contenido, retando a aquel hombre a decirle a la cara lo que sabe que piensa.

—Ya lo sabes, muchacha —contesta el hombre reaciamente, tras unos segundos en silencio—. Él es el problema, no lo quiero en mi tienda.

Sasuke rueda los ojos en la entrada de la tienda, le habría gustado tener los dos brazos para poder cruzarlos mientras espera a Sakura. Sabe que ella no va a dejar pasar eso.

La chica empuja de nuevo el dinero hacia el hombre con desafío, retándole de nuevo con la mirada. El dueño de la tienda sabe quién es ella. Por supuesto que lo sabe, igual que sabe quién es él. La diferencia es que Sakura es una heroína de la guerra, querida por más de la mitad del pueblo y admirada por la otra mitad. No es alguien a quien pueda echar a patadas de su tienda si quiere seguir vendiendo una mísera patata frita.

El hombre recoge el dinero con una mueca ofendida, sin decir una palabra.

—Son dos yenes de vuelta —replica Sakura cortantemente, al ver que el tendero parece haber dado por finalizada la transacción. Es una miseria, y normalmente dejarían que se lo quedara con tal de no tener monedas sueltas por los bolsillos. Pero Sasuke supo que, esta vez, ella haría cualquier cosa que pudiera molestar a aquel hombre.

—Gracias por su amabilidad —dijo ella sarcásticamente, recibiendo las monedas y cogiendo la bolsa de un tirón.

Se dirige a zancadas hacia Sasuke, que espera pacientemente a poder marcharse de una vez de allí, y entonces oye la voz del tendero a sus espaldas.

—Deberías elegir mejores compañías.

— ¡O tal vez, otras tiendas donde comprar! —bufa ella con irritación llegando hasta Sasuke y tomando su mano para tirar de él—. Vámonos de aquí.

Sakura sigue refunfuñando mientras le arrastra por las calles a zancadas, no parece darse cuenta de que todavía está agarrando su mano y él no se lo dice.

—Que hombre más estúpido.

Sasuke se encoge de hombros.

—No a todo el mundo le resulta fácil perdonar —masculla él en respuesta.

Es cierto, no todo el mundo es como ella. Que le había perdonado todo, sin dudarlo un segundo, después de haber roto su corazón de mil maneras diferentes. Desde que habían vuelto a Konoha, hacía un par de semanas, ha estado a su lado ya fuera ayudándole con la compra o apareciendo en casa de Naruto a cualquier hora para pasar el rato con ellos. Se ha acostumbrado a tenerla a su lado, a oírla hablar y buscarla con la mirada cuando entra en algún sitio en el que ella está.

Él sigue pensando que no hay ninguna razón para que ella le ame. Tal vez, ya no lo hacía. Kakashi había dicho que no se necesitaba ninguna razón para amar, sólo para odiar. Y él sabe que para lo segundo le ha dado muchas. No ha habido más declaraciones de amor por su parte a pesar de haber estado, en muchos aspectos, más cerca de él que en años.

Sakura acaba de darse cuenta de que sigue agarrando su mano y la suelta con suavidad, bajando la vista, avergonzada. Él la deja ir pero no dice nada, sólo la mira. De pronto, Sasuke se pregunta que le contestaría si ella volviera a ofrecerle su corazón; si le quedase suficiente amor por él para reclamar un hueco en su corazón. Y duda, porque no está seguro de su respuesta.

. */*/*/*/* .

Amor. _Eso era lo que Sakura había intentado que Sasuke entendiera en aquella ocasión, cuánto le amaba a pesar de todo._

_Él había decidido, después de acabar con Kaguya, que tenía que matar a Naruto para completar sus objetivos y revolucionar el mundo ninja tal y como él lo entendía. Ella sabía que era inútil tratar de detenerlo por la fuerza con su poder actual. Lo único que podía hacer era recurrir a lo único que le quedaba, lo que siempre había estado ahí contra toda explicación razonable. Su amor por él. Le gritó entre lágrimas que aunque siempre había sabido que no podía hacer nada por él, lo amaba. Que no le importaba el pasado, podía soportarlo, podía cargar con su dolor y consolarle. Sus lágrimas caían con furia desde sus ojos apretados y ella seguía gritando, suplicándole un hueco en su corazón, una pequeña parte al menos. "¡Por favor, te lo suplico, no te vayas!" le pidió que se quedaran todos juntos y así las cosas volverían a ser lo que fueron algún día._

_Pero una vez más, no funcionó._

—Por fin llegas, Kakashi —refunfuña Sasuke enfundado en su capa negra de viaje. A su lado, Sakura sigue en silencio.

Sasuke se marcha de nuevo, con autorización esta vez, pero les deja. Sakura y Kakashi han ido a la puerta de la aldea para despedirse. Sakura ha tratado de sonreírle pero no lo ha conseguido. Así que ha dejado de intentarlo hace un rato, no es capaz de hacer ningún gesto alegre, aunque sea falso. Naruto ni siquiera ha aparecido.

Kakashi ha comenzado a recordarle que fue perdonado casi por los pelos. Y que no debía olvidar sus errores y aprovechar su nueva oportunidad.

Sakura no puede contener un intento de retenerle, aunque sea por un tiempo, y le recuerda que el brazo que Tsunade ha regenerado para él está listo. Pero, evidentemente, no funciona. Pocas cosas pueden hacer cambiar a Sasuke de opinión, eso lo sabe bien. Él quiere viajar y ver el mundo desde su nueva perspectiva.

Sasuke la mira morderse el labio con indecisión y nerviosismo, le recuerda a cuando era una niña, hace mucho que no veía esa expresión en su cara.

—Que pasaría… si te dijera que… me gustaría ir contigo… —dice ella finalmente, sin mirarle. Ella misma no puede creer que este diciendo aquello de nuevo, al parecer nunca tiene suficiente.

Se arma de valor y levanta sus ojos verdes para mirarle, esperando un nuevo rechazo, que obtiene segundos después.

—Esta es mi redención —explica él calmadamente—. Así que no puedes estar involucrada en mis pecados.

Sakura baja la vista de nuevo, derrotada. No sabe exactamente qué esperaba, ya debería estar acostumbrada a ello. Pero, después de todo, sigue doliendo igual que la primera vez. Se muerde el labio con fuerza. Al menos, esa vez no va a llorar, se promete. Entonces, nota un movimiento frente a ella y, al levantar la vista, ve a Sasuke mirándola apenas a medio metro de distancia.

Su mirada oscura tiene una luz cálida al mirarla y su rostro ladea una sonrisa cuando levanta su mano y le da un toque en la frente con los dedos.

—Volveré pronto —promete él.

Ella sólo es capaz de mirarle, paralizada y sonrojada como una chiquilla. Él mantiene sus dedos sobre su frente unos segundos más y, después, los desliza hacia abajo por su mejilla, mirándola con algo parecido a tristeza.

—… Gracias —murmura Sasuke antes de apartarse.

"_Gracias"_, ella contuvo la respiración. Otra vez, la misma palabra. Y esta vez, no quiere quedarse tres años pensando en su significado. Así que se arma de valor y da un paso hacia él antes de que termine de alejarse. Agarra en un puño su camisa bajo la capa y sin detenerse a pensar, se pone de puntillas y le besa.

Esta vez, es él quien se sorprende y paraliza, pero no se aparta. Cierra los ojos y deja que ella acaricie sus labios con los suyos, respondiendo levemente a su roce. Es suave, blando y húmedo, más breve de lo que habría querido. Ya que, Sakura se aparta de sus labios con delicadeza y lo rodea con los brazos en un fuerte abrazo que la deja casi enterrada en su capa negra.

—Te echaré de menos —suspira ella todavía sin separarse, notando el brazo vacilante de Sasuke rodeando dubitativamente su cintura.

—Gracias —susurra él de nuevo. Y esta vez, ella sabe lo que significa y sonríe antes de dejarle ir.

Volverá, lo ha prometido. Quiere hacerlo. Sale de la aldea y mira hacia atrás, donde Kakashi y Sakura siguen de pie. Sonríe de lado y sabe que ella le ve. Entonces, se da la vuelta y comienza a andar de nuevo. Sí, volverá y ella le esperará, porque para Sakura siempre ha sido él y lo ha sabido toda la vida. Lo que acababa de descubrir, es que a partir de ahora, para él siempre sería ella.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Cómo he echado de menos escribir. Y qué mejor momento que este para recordaros que sigo viva. No podía dejar pasar este momento de alegría para todo el fandom sasusaku sin dedicar unas líneas a esta pareja que (siendo sinceros) pocas esperanzas teníamos de ver hecha realidad. Pero finalmente aquí está y sus fans no podíamos ser más felices :)_

_Este fic ha sido escrito en tiempo record para la celebración del final del manga así que tampoco es algo muy elaborado. Sólo un conjunto de escenas que podrían haber ocurrido entre el capítulo 699 y el 700. Las partes en cursiva son recuerdos de hechos reales del manga aunque libremente interpretados por mí, claro está. Espero que os haya gustado y recordad que aunque ya no escriba tan a menudo como antes, sigo por aquí, leyendo todos vuestros mensajes y comentarios, buscando el momento en el que pueda volver a traeros un fic largo que de momento se me resiste._

_Aun desde mi alegría (no lo puedo evitar, mi corazón es sasusaku) quiero lanzar un mensaje de paz hacia los otros pairing. Cada uno tiene derecho a gustarle lo que quiera y que en el manga hayan resultado unas parejas no quiere decir que sean peor o mejor que otras o que el manga no merezca la pena solo porque no salieron (realmente las referencias a parejas en el manga son minimas y la historia sigue siendo increíble). Hace poco recibí un review que me encanto de una chica NS contestándole a otra que se quejaba del sasusaku en uno de mis fics, en él decía que evidentemente, lo que escribimos aquí es ficción y como tal está hecha para divertir tanto al que lo lee como al que lo escribe, no hay normas sobre qué parejas están bien o mal así que no merece la pena enfadarse con ello, así que únicamente queda disfrutar de la lectura o buscar aquello que te agrade leer_._ Sinceramente, a mi no me habría gustado menos el sasusaku si el manga hubiera resultado de otra manera, y habría seguido inventándome finales alternativos, así que supongo que así lo harán los otros cientos de pairing._

_Bueno, muchas felicidades a todos los fans del sasusaku y disfrutad de la, estoy segura, enorme cantidad de fics que van a venir estos días con la reactivación del fandom por la alegría del final._

_Besos, Ela._


End file.
